Adiós, abuelo Germania
by Sakhory
Summary: No olvidarían ese día. El día que el abuelo Germania murió. El día que ninguno sonrió, que lloraron, que estaban completamente desprotegidos. Pero fue el día que se dieron cuenta que su lazo no se rompería nunca. Porque eran una familia. Germania/Nórdicos.


**Notas:** _Uso de nombres humanos. Islandia (Emil), Finlandia (Tino), Noruega (Lukas), Dinamarca (Mathias), Suecia (Berwarld). Aquí Germania es el abuelo de los nórdicos, es muy apegado a sus nietos, y acaba de desaparecer (Así como lo hizo el abuelo Roma)._

La noticia los había atravesado como una espada.

En realidad no fue muy dramático. Un par de soldados pronunciaron esas palabras.

-Germania ha muerto.

Ninguno de ellos habló.

El pequeño Islandia no entendía. Sólo entendió el nombre de su abuelo.

Finlandia si entendió. Pero ellos eran países. ¿Cómo podían morirse? Eso no cabía en su cabeza. No podía concebir una idea que se escapaba de su lógica.

Noruega mantenía su rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Miraba a ambos soldados, esperando que dijeran que eso era una broma.

Dinamarca sonreía. Sabía que era una broma. Su abuelo Germania no se iría, él lo vería convertirse en el Rey del Norte.

Suecia, el que menos hablaba, fue, irónicamente, el único que habló:

-¿Es eso cierto?

Los dos soldados asintieron con la cabeza.

-Fue derrotado. Desapareció-Y con eso, los soldados se retiraron de la casa en la cual los cinco nórdicos vivían.

Islandia seguía sin entender.

Finlandia no lo creía.

Noruega seguía esperando que le dijeran que era una broma.

Dinamarca comenzaba a pensar que eso no era una broma.

Suecia tembló.

-¿Muerto?-preguntó el menor de todos, Islandia, a su hermano mayor, Noruega. Los cuatro mayores miraron al menor. Emil apenas había comenzado a hablar correctamente. El pequeño, al ver que ni su hermano ni los demás nórdicos contestaban, volvió a insistir -¿El abuelo?

Emil no sabía que era peor, el hecho de que su hermano le dijera que el abuelo había desaparecido, o el hecho de que nadie decía nada.

El silencio nunca había sido tan horrible.

-¿El abuelo?-volvió a preguntar Islandia, esta vez en voz baja. No se rendiría hasta que alguien sufriera reacción alguna. Sabía lo que era la muerte, sabía que afectaba a todos los seres vivos. Pero le habían dicho que las naciones eran diferentes. Por lo tanto, el abuelo Germania no podía haber desaparecido. Después de su lógica conclusión, volvió a hablar:

–El abuelo no puede morir, porque es una nación. Es muy poderoso. Él volverá… ¿verdad?-dijo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. Pero era imposible seguir así. A cada segundo que pasaba, el pequeño Emil se daba cuenta de que el silencio de los mayores sólo indicaba que aquello que les habían dicho era verdad.

Una de las cosas que más asustaba a Islandia era la ausencia de la constante sonrisa de Dinamarca. Mathias no había sonreído desde que los soldados se fueron. Estaba serio.

Finlandia tampoco. Ni siquiera sus palabras o su mirada tranquilizadora.

Y Suecia, estaba temblando.

Un sollozo ahogado rompió el silencio. Todos se volvieron a Noruega, cuyos ojos que solían ser completamente inexpresivos, estaban cristalinos, brillando por las lágrimas.

Noruega estaba llorando.

A Lukas se le caían las lágrimas, y los sollozos salían a través de la garganta. El frío noruego se rodeaba a sí mismo con los brazos, mientras su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas.

El islandés también quería llorar. Nunca había visto a su hermano así. Él ni siquiera daba muestras de estar triste. Pero Lukas lucía completamente devastado.

Para Noruega, el abuelo Germania era su modelo a seguir. Él era el que más disfrutaba de las historias sobre dioses nórdicos, gigantes, dragones y valientes héroes vikingos. Lukas era el que más creía en eso. Adoraba a su abuelo por regalarle una infancia tan entretenida. No podía seguir sin esa figura adulta a su lado.

Emil corrió a abrazar a su hermano menor. El mayor rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos, el cuál comenzó a derramar lágrimas, más por ver a su hermano así que por el abuelo. Islandia no era tan cercano a su abuelo como él, pero igual lo quería mucho. Y también quería a Lukas.

Finlandia también quiso llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía encogerse en sí mismo. No era uno de los nietos directos de Germania, pero el mayor siempre lo quiso como un familiar más. Tal vez por lo bien que se llevaba con los otros nórdicos, quién sabe.

Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Tino.

A Dinamarca le temblaba el labio. Apretaba los puños. Deseaba más que nunca sentir un balde de agua helada por parte del noruego, y que éste le dijera "_Despierta, idiota_". Que Islandia comience a saltarle arriba para que despierte, que Finlandia le gritara que despertara o que Suecia lo pellizque. Que el abuelo Germania le dé una reprimenda sobre lo importante que es levantarse temprano.

Mathias quería que alguien lo despertara de esa maldita pesadilla.

Suecia se sentó sobre el frío suelo de la casa y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas y enterrando el rostro en ellas. Se sentía desprotegido. Quería que Islandia y Noruega dejaran de llorar. No quería ver al idiota de Dinamarca triste. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería ver a Finlandia llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier ser todopoderoso que devolviera a Germania. Él no estaba listo para proteger a Tino y a los demás.

El mismo miedo asaltaba a todos. Si el abuelo Germania había desaparecido, ¿eso significaba que a cualquiera de ellos podía pasarle lo mismo? Toda su vida pensaron que después de la infancia se harían grandes reinos, se defenderían mutuamente, sufrirían guerras, eso era un hecho, ¿pero desaparecerían?

Tal vez, algún día murieran.

Pero ellos no querían perder a nadie.

No más.

Tino se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando secarse las lágrimas, pero estas seguían brotando sin parar.

Emil seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de su hermano mayor. Lukas lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, y los mechones del flequillo le cubrían los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, y parte del rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Mathias comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, ignorando a los hermanos que lloraban abrazados, pasando por detrás de Tino, que seguía clavado en el suelo intentando parar de llorar, y esquivando a Berwarld, que era un bulto ovillado contra el piso. Paró frente a un cuadro en el que su abuelo se encontraba pintado, con una de sus armas favoritas, una gran hacha, que Dinamarca adoraba, y que Germania había prometido regalarle cuando se hiciera mayor. El hacha en cuestión, reposaba contra una de las paredes a modo de adorno.

Los ojos azules del danés se fijaron en el arma.

Y se dio cuenta de que su abuelo jamás lo vería convertido en el gran Rey del Norte, empuñando esa grandiosa hacha, protegiendo a su familia contra todas las cosas.

Toda la fuerza interior que había hecho que Mathias llorase, se derrumbó completamente ante esos pensamientos. La pintura de su abuelo y el hacha se veían borrosas a través de las gotas que caían de sus ojos. Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué desapareció?

Ellos no estaban listos para separarse de él.

Finlandia se percató de que Dinamarca lloraba. Su respiración entrecortada y algunos gemidos ahogados lo delataban. Pero sus ojos violetas se posaron en el sueco. ¿Estaría llorando?

A Suecia, la impotencia lo consumía en todos los sentidos. Por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que el abuelo Germania desapareciese. Por qué no se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso para poder protegerlos a todos tal como el rubio mayor lo había hecho todo ese tiempo. Por no poder hacer que los demás dejen de llorar.

Porque él, Berwarld, tampoco podía dejar de llorar.

Se sentía completamente indefenso y vulnerable.

Tino se acercó tímidamente hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos. Le acarició el pelo a Islandia. El pequeño se volvió hacia él, y el finlandés, a pesar de las lágrimas, le sonrió. De esa forma tranquilizadora que siempre lo hacía cuando los demás tenían problemas. El pequeño Emil intentó devolverle la sonrisa, y aunque le salió muy triste, Finlandia sabía que la intención era lo que contaba. La intención de enfrentar eso, y salir adelante ayudándose entre sí.

Emil dejó de abrazar y Lukas, y el noruego, que seguía completamente desolado, fue abrazado por el finlandés. Muy brevemente, pero aún así, Noruega supo que no estaban solos. El rubio normalmente inexpresivo respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Caminó hasta el danés, el cual se había quedado estático en su lugar, con el cuerpo dando pequeñas sacudidas por el llanto.

-Idiota.

Mathias se tensó ante eso. Era la primera vez que alguno de los cinco hablaba desde que Islandia había dejado de insistir. La voz de Noruega sonó quebrada y un poco ahogada, pero demandante. Giró lentamente para ver al noruego. Los ojos azules del danés estaban empañados.

Lukas tomó la mano del danés, apretándola suavemente.

-Será la único vez que te consolaré-le dijo el noruego. Rodeó con sus brazos al de cabellos desordenados.

Finlandia sonrió ante la escena. Sabía que juntos lo superarían. Poco a poco, pero lo harían.

Y sus ojos violetas volvieron a fijarse en Suecia.

Fue a sentarse al lado del sueco, mientras el pequeño Islandia corría a abrazar a los otros dos.

-Su-san-dijo mientras le sacudía el hombro.

El sueco no respondió. Seguía hecho una bolita.

-Su-san-siguió insistiendo Finlandia. Le seguía sacudiendo el hombro. Quería que Berwarld respondiera.

Pero el sueco seguía sin responder. El finlandés, con terquedad, sujetó ambos lados de la cabeza de Suecia y lo levantó.

Los lentes del sueco estaban torcidos, y éste tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerzas. Tino, a pesar del miedo que Berwarld solía generarle, le quitó los lentes.

-¿Su-san?-preguntó tímidamente.

El nombrado abrió lentamente sus ojos azules. Hacía poco había dejado de llorar. Finlandia, que casi siempre se alejaba asustado del más alto, esta vez no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Por primera vez, Suecia parecía indefenso.

Al sentir los brazos de Tino rodearlo, Berwarld volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse así. Nunca había necesitado de la protección de alguien más pequeño que él.

Los otros tres se acercaron a ellos. Islandia tenía un pequeño peluche de un lobo en sus manos, y se lo dio al sueco.

-Te lo presto. El abuelo siempre me decía que lo abrazara si extrañaba a alguien-le dijo el pequeño Islandia. A los demás se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero Emil sonreía.

El islandés sonreía porque sabía que, aunque los cinco no fueran grandes países, si estaban juntos podrían con cualquier cosa.

Emil abrazó también a Suecia. Dinamarca también lo hizo, con Noruega y Finlandia.

-Quedémonos juntos. Y también te incluyo a ti, Suecia-dijo el danés. El sueco _casi _sonrió.

Los otros cuatro le dieron la razón en silencio.

Noruega se puso de pie. Se acomodó una parte del flequillo con la cruz nórdica que adornaba su cabello. Fue hacia afuera. Y miró el cielo, pidiéndole a sus dioses que cuidaran de su abuelo, sin importar donde estuviera. Los otros cuatro, lo miraban desde adentro. Aunque no creían tanto en eso como el noruego, también rezaron internamente para que Germania este bien.

El noruego se quedó afuera, viendo la nieve caer. Suecia, Finlandia y Dinamarca, que traía a Islandia sobre la espalda, se quedaron a su lado.

No olvidarían ese día. El día que Germania muró. El día que ninguno sonrió, que lloraron, que estaban completamente desprotegidos. Pero fue el día que se dieron cuenta que su lazo no se rompería nunca. Porque eran una familia.

Juntos, porque en ese momento se necesitaban más que nunca.

Siempre fueron una familia un tanto disfuncional, pero no se abandonarían en momentos así.

Germania lo sabía, y por eso, sonreía a sus nietos desde el cielo. Porque podía descansar tranquilo el resto de la eternidad. Estaba orgulloso de ellos. Sabía que mientras se mantuvieran juntos, estarían bien.


End file.
